


Все же, ты хороший человек, Тсунаеши-кун

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Series: rebornomaniac series [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тсунаеши, в принципе, хороший человек. И желания у него вполне человеческие...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все же, ты хороший человек, Тсунаеши-кун

Мукуро искал Тсунаеши. Хотя, чего его искать - как всегда, проводит время в комнате, отведенной под "коллекцию"...

Действительно, Савада там и обнаружился. Стоял в полутемной, холодной комнате, температура в которой поддерживалась с помощью кучи датчиков, кондиционеров и прочих приспособлений и любовался. Мукуро передернуло - впрочем, как и обычно. "Коллекция" Босса была поистине... Страшной.

Головы. Сотни голов, зеленоватых в неровном, неживом освещении, ломаные и искривленные под слоем формалина, изувеченные масками чистейшего ужаса - ужаса, когда человек, кажущийся таким знакомым и милым, внезапно оказывается чудовищем.

Вот голова Киоко - она показалась Тсунаеши слишком милой, слишком надоедливой, слишком глупой... Слишком, все слишком. Сейчас ее медово-золотистые волосы потяжелели, слиплись от формалина, кожа покрылась неровными пятнами, на белке глаз появились желтоватые пятна. Былая очаровательность ушла с безжизненного лица.

Голова Гокудеры рядом. Рокудо хорошо помнит тот момент - Тсуна разозлился, а Хаято, как обычно, упал на колени, извиняясь, извиняясь, бесконечно извиняясь. Надоедливый, но такой верный пес. Лицо Тсунаеши, выглядевшее уродливой гневной маской, врезалось в память иллюзиониста, а голова Гокудеры украсила комнату "коллекции". 

Ямамото. Его даже было немного жаль. Он вернулся с одной из зачисток, зажимая рану в плече - отвратительную, рваную рану. Вокруг Тсунаеши вспыхнуло и пропало чистейшее пламя Неба, голова Такеши, смеявшегося даже в смерти, покатилась по полу, марая янтарные доски паркета гранатово-алыми пятнами, а застывших в ужасе оставшихся Хранителей Дечимо долго распекал на тему величия Вонголы и непозволительности ранений, показывающих их слабость, на заданиях.

Рехей и Ламбо, однажды показавшиеся слишком шумными; Хару, надоедливая и суетная; Иемитсу, до последнего пытавшийся воззвать к совести сына; и сотни других голов, многие из которых остались безымянными для Рокудо, а возможно, и для самого Тсунаеши...

-Босс, время... - мягко прошептал Мукуро - теперь все общались с Дечимо так, мягко, тихо, подобострастно - никому не хотелось пополнить собой "коллекцию".

-Мукуро... - Тсуна, похоже, даже не услышал. Или не слушал? - Я хочу чего-то, но не понимаю чего. Я хочу... Одиночества? Тишины?..

-Ку-фу-фу, Босс... - Но Рокудо беззастенчиво прервали.

-Спокойствия... - тихий, такой по-детски невинный голос. Но Туман давно научился понимать, что внешний облик не всегда показывает внутреннее состояние. По нежному голосу Тсунаеши нельзя было понять огоньки рыжеватого, пламенного безумия, плескавшегося в его глазах.

-Спокойствия, вечного спокойствия? Ку-фу-фу, какой вы, все же, хороший человек, Босс. - улыбнулся так, как умел только он - язвительно, самоуверенно, но понимающе - Мукуро. - Желаете того же, что желали вам все эти люди... - И иллюзионист поводит головой, указывая на ровные полки и металлические отсветы колб.

-О чем ты, Мукуро? - Савада, наконец, соизволяет повернуться, чтобы взглянуть в лицо одному из двух оставшихся хранителей Вонголы.

-Смерти. Вы желаете смерти.

-Ха. Ха... Хахахахаха! - Тсунаеши сгибается в приступе истерического смеха, вытирая слезы, брызнувшие из глаз, обнимая себя за плечи. Успокоившись он выдает:

-Я же Вонгола. Вонгола не исполняет желания.

И Мукуро верит. Вонгола действительно не исполняет желания. Не при Десятом. Мукуро верит, потому что, как бы Тсуна не вводил в заблуждение своим непорочно-чистым видом, теплом карамельных глаз, мягкостью голоса - но холод смеха скрывать он так и не научился.


End file.
